


Gifts of the Apocalypse: Masterpost

by Sanshal



Series: Gifts of the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had always assumed weird to be synonymous with Winchester. And with Lucifer out of his cage, he only expected the strangeness quotient to increase.<br/>But even in his wildest dreams he had never anticipated that the biggest change of the apocalypse would be him and Dean raising a child.</p><p>Together</p><p>Or; in short... the story of how Jesse-the Anti Christ came to live with the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts of the Apocalypse: Masterpost

 SPN-J2 Big Bang 2013: **Gifts from an Apocalypse**  

  
Beta'd by the extremely patient [](http://highwayfawn.livejournal.com/profile)**highwayfawn**... all remaining mistakes are mine.    

          
**Genre-** SPN- Wincest

  
**Characters-** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jesse  Winchester ( _née_ Turner), Adam Milligan (~ Winchester), Bobby Singer, Castiel , Zachariah, Gary(devil-worshipping teen, S5:12); Walt and Roy (hunters, S5:16); Lucifer (Archangel), Michael (Archangel), Death (the horseman), (mentions of) Frank Devereaux (from S7), Jessica Moore (mentions of), Mary Winchester (mentions of), John Winchester(mentions of) and other OCs.

  
**Pairing** \- Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester (implied)

  
**Warning –** Child abuse (threatened/implied); Neglect of a minor, consumption of blood (not blood-play), character death (NOT one of our boys), mentions of torture, some language (what can I say, even when they’re being well behaved our boys love to cuss), possible dub-con  
Adding this to the list of warnings, (perhaps for some it may count as an enticement. Although, I totally understand if this is not your cup of tea; I won’t judge) – _Implied_ Sibling Incest (Wincest)

  
A/N 1: **I believe in over-warning rather than springing (unpleasant) surprises, so the story may be tamer than these warnings lead you to believe.**  
A/N 2- You may enjoy this story even if you don’t ship Sam and Dean:  I’ve added separate warning to the sections alluding to Wincest.

 **Word count- 35,347** words      

                                                                              
**Disclaimer-** I own Sam and Dean... and Supernatural.  
Also, Unicorns are real and the cow jumped over the moon while the cup ran away with the spoon.  
On a more serious note; neither Supernatural, nor its characters belong to me. Just playing with them for the fun of it

 

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Check out the Wonderful Art by [](http://m14mouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**m14mouse**](http://m14mouse.livejournal.com/) _[here](http://m14mouse.livejournal.com/86114.html)._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So I thought it's been awhile since I posted and realized I'd missed transferring my 2013 Big Bang to this journal. So... _ta-da!_ Here it is. Will be posting the rest of the chapters over the next few days. 

_Hope you enjoy!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, and apologies in advance for the wonky spacing. I was still new to posting at the time and didn't realise how to format it properly. (and now I'm too lazy/busy to edit it. Sorry?)


End file.
